


Pale Peach

by HardStansOnly



Series: it just Bee like that [2]
Category: Block B
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, And all that jazz, Camboy Kyung, Cumlube, Dildos, Doing it for the bees, Exhibitionism, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Park Kyung is a Little Shit, Sex Work, This is his level of sleaze fight me, Voyeurism, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, When your bestie is DTF, camboy!au, technically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 03:20:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18065606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HardStansOnly/pseuds/HardStansOnly
Summary: Kyung knows they don't believe it's him on the camera but that's okay. He's King of the Bees and likes to give them what they want anyway.





	Pale Peach

**Author's Note:**

> I love a greasy boy with a stupidly high IQ and sleaze levels that almost match mine. - S

In his defense Kyung didn't start with fucking himself on camera while a bunch of people on the internet watched. It started with him finding audio clips on the web that people made to sound like idols talking or moaning.

Naturally he couldn't help himself.

He recorded things that he had seen requested the most.

“How's Daddy's girl doing?”  
“My boy is such a little slut.”  
“Faster, ah, fuck me harder.”

The file folder grew over time and he even recorded himself jerking off adding a whole collections of whines and moans. By the time he decided to post them Kyung had over fifty recordings.

Within days he had a whole following of people praising him and telling him how good his quality was. How he 'sounded just like Kyung Oppa’. Then the direct requests started coming in from people willing to pay for personalized recordings. Kyung liked that he was able to post things for the Bees without them really knowing it was him. It meant he got to spoil them without worrying about any of the messy legal details that would come up if anyone knew what he was doing. As long as he was careful he could continue his new favorite hobby.

A few months into it Kyung had come home early and heard Jaehyo moaning loudly in the empty dorm. At first he was going to kick open the door and tease his hyung but peeking through the door crack he saw what was happening. His friend was facing a camera while fucking himself silly on a large purple dildo.

Jaehyo was a camboy.

The realization made all sorts of ideas explode into his brain. The loudest was: if he can so can I. So that's how he ended up here with a mask on his face and a large toy stretching his ass wide open.

“How are my Bees doing today?” Kyung moaned looking over his shoulder. He had marketed his channel the same way he had marketed his recordings: KingoftheBees. He was lucky in the regard that he didn't have any unique tattoos like Taeil or Jiho that would give him away which allowed him to get as close to the camera as he wanted. Occasionally he would change up his look with eye makeup or contacts but by in large his followers liked him barefaced - even if they did complain about the mask.

 **Bee_nation103** : _remove your mask! we want to see your face!_  
**Hskanrf69** : _holy shit you sound just like Kyung-hyung! that's amazing_  
**Kyunglover215** : _your new recordings are soo good! Where do you get those clips from???_

Kyung smiled behind the mask. Going on camera was ballsy enough as it was and that was without adding the fact that he was laughing in the face of god himself by using his name like this. He had of course searched around and saw that plenty of camboys and camgirls marketed off looking or sounding like idols. Most of them had large following and great success so he contacted one of them asking how they protected themselves. The girl he contacted was incredibly kind and gave him the three rules.

1)Never take off the mask  
2)Never use your real name  
3)Pay for extra site protections to keep users from doxxing

Kyung had thanked her repeatedly and left a rather large tip on her next video to show his appreciation for her help.

“Would you like it if I used the one with the cum tube?” Kyung slowly raised himself off letting them enjoy the view of the dildo sliding out of his ass. “Want to see me make a mess?” The donation section nearly doubled while the comment box gave a unanimous **Yes**. “I'll bee right back.” Kyung winked over his shoulder.

Still in view of the camera Kyung walked to the desk where he had lined up an assortment of toys. Picking up the syringe laying next to the toy he wanted Kyung filled it with cumlube from his large container that he purchased with the dildo. With both in hand he returned to his waiting audience.

“Will this do?” Kyung held up the dildo. It was nearly as long as his forearm while almost as thick. The light caught off the marbled black and silver giving it an extra shimmer.

 **Not_a_bot** : _Nice nice_  
**CreampiemeDaddy** : _I have the same one!_  
**Bee_Nation103** : _I love when you use this one_  
**Very-vEry-gOoD** : _How much for you to call out a member's name?_

Kyung thought about it for a moment. “Fifty.”

 **Very-vEry-gOoD** : _Done._

“Who would you like?” Kyung dumped a generous amount of lube in his hand to begin coating the dildo. He briefly wondered if the others would be offended or laugh at this. Considering them? They'd probably laugh.

 **Very-vEry-gOoD** : _Jiho_

It took everything in him to keep from laughing or rolling his eyes. It was his most requested while on camera though his recordings usually had requests for Jaehyo or even Jihoon.

“Just Jiho?” Kyung stroked the dildo like he would if he was giving a real handjob. “No daddy or anything?”

 **Not_a_bot** : _I'll put in another 50 if you don't ever imply Jiho is a daddy again._

Kyung barked out a laugh nearly doubling over. This is why he really enjoyed doing this. The extra money was nice, getting off was fantastic, but it was the people. He liked how most of his audience interacted with him or make jokes. He supposed his willingness to engage also earned him some points too if the repeat viewers were anything to go by.

 **Bee_Nation103** : _I'll put in another 50 if you don't imply any of BB are daddys ever again_

Kyung gave another loud laugh. He knew Taeil had a thing for being called Sir - and honestly he'd kill for a piece of that - but he was decently sure Daddy was not something any of them used.

“Now now.” Kyung added more lube to pick up where he had left off. “All fantasies are welcome here if you're willing to buy it.”

 **Not_a_bot** : _the problem is I don't_

Turning back around to keep from launching into another laughing fit Kyung let the toy catch on his rim a few times.

 **Very-vEry-gOoD** : _did you bleach your asshole for this RP or before?_

Kyung shrugged. Let them keep wondering about things. It wasn't fun if he spilled all his secrets.

“ _Jiho._ ” Kyung moaned loudly letting the tip enter into his body. “Ah-ah.” Reaching down he stroked himself for the first time. “Oh god Jiho you feel so good. Can I have your cock?” Slipping down a bit more he rose back up teasing both himself and his viewers. “Jiho please. I want it.” working himself back down he moaned a small thank you.

 **Not_a_bot** : _goddamn_  
**Hskanrf69** : _jesus you have a great ass_  
**CreampiemeDaddy** : _i love when you bring in the others_

Kyung worked himself up and down letting out small moans and making sure to keep it as loud smd as lewd as he possibly could.

“ _Jiho_. Oh god _Jiho_.” Kyung whimpered. “You like fucking my pretty ass? You like to breed me?” The donations tripled at that. They always responded well to breeding talk when he had the cumtubes out. “Gonna cum in me and make me all messy?”

 **Hskanrf69** : _i'm gonna nut before you if you keep this up. FUCK_  
**Very-vEry-gOoD** : _oh shit. oh fuck. Louder_

Another 50 dropped in his account.

“Jiho fuck me harder.” Kyung upped his pitch but kept the whiny edge to it. “Jiho please.” quickening his pace Kyung's breath caught when it rubbed against his prostate. “There. Oh right there Jiho.”

Losing himself in the slide of the toy in his ass Kyung hung his head feeling the coil in his body tightening. 

**Bee_Nation103** : _i'm close_  
**Hskanrf69** : _fuck that dick harder ___

__100 dropped into the account._ _

__Spreading his knees more Kyung fucked the toy so hard it was moving with him._ _

__“Breed me Jiho. Oh fuck.” Kyung was so close it hurt. “Fill up my ass.” Reaching over blindly he grabbed the syringe. Lifting up so only the tip remained in Kyung pushed the plunger filling his ass with the cumlube, making sure he moaned out Jiho's name long and loud for his audience. Pulling off he hooked a finger in his hole letting some ooze out._ _

___**CreampiemeDaddy** : _you look good with a stuffed ass__  
**Hskanrf69** : _use that to jerk off_  
**Very-vEry-gOoD** : _best money I've ever spent_

__Doing a quick check to make sure the mask was still in place Kyung turned around._ _

__**Not_a_bot** : _you going to cum for us next?_  
**Bee_Nation103** : _100 if you keep calling out Jiho__ _

__The money dropped into the account._ _

__“Jiho please let me cum.” Kyung moaned. Reaching behind he fucked his fingers in and out a few times gathering a bit of the cumlube. Spreading his now sticky fingers for the camera he grabbed his dick moaning at his own touch. He had been so on edge the cumlube nearly made him came when it filled him but his Bees deserved a proper show. “Jiho please. I wanna cum.” Speeding up the movements of his hand he was reduced to whimpers. Dipping his head low Kyung leveled his best wounded look at the camera. “Jiho I'm…I… _Jihoooo_.” Kyung came a mess of moans and hitched breaths._ _

___**Very-vEry-gOoD** : _oh my god__  
**Very-vEry-gOoD** : _OH MY GOD_  
**Not_a_bot** : _fuck you're pretty when you cum_

__“Thank you.” Kyung shuddered stroking his softening dick. “That's all the playtime we have today.” There were a flux of 'thank yous’ and a final wave of donations. “See you next time.” With a final wink and finger heart Kyung disconnected from the site and shutting down the laptop. Shutting the lid he let himself fall backwards peeling off the mask._ _

__“Fuck you're loud.” The voice in the doorway made his heart lurch. “But you sounded really pretty calling out my name like that.” Jiho's voice was dripping with amusement._ _

__“You're not the worst person to imagine while trying to get off.” Kyung shot a grin. Jiho hadn't decked him yet or started screaming so that was a good sign._ _

__“Camboy huh?” Jiho nodded to the laptop. “Just be careful and ke-”_ _

__“Keep the mask on.” Kyung finished. “I will.” The room stretched into silence for a few moments. To hell with it. Throwing his best smirk Kyung asked what Jiho wouldn't, “Want to actually fuck me?”_ _

__“Do I need to pay you.” Jiho grinned yanking off his shirt to work on his jeans._ _

__“Free first time.” Kyung rolled up onto his knees to present his ass. “No audience required.” The bed dipped under Jiho's weight and the brush of the thumb against his abused hole made him shudder. Tossing the lube over his shoulder Kyung waited for his partner to make the next move._ _

__The first slide of Jiho into him made his toes curl. It had been ages since he got to be fucked by anything other than silicone. Giving an involuntary moan he rocked back trying to get him deeper._ _

__“Fuck you're messy.” Jiho grunted grabbing at his hips to begin building a rhythm. “Fuck Kyung.”_ _

__“You're cock is so good.” Gripping the sheets Kyung arched his spine moaning at the change in angle. “Fuck what took you so long to fuck me?”_ _

__“Says the one who never asked.” Jiho ground his hips harder. “Also says the one who insists he's a top.”_ _

__“Fuck off.” Kyung grunted. “Harder, fuck, please.”_ _

__“Still so damn bossy.” Jiho pulled out but before Kyung had a chance to object the younger flipped him to his back. “Hey.”_ _

__“Tease.” Lurching up Kyung kissed Jiho. It was fifty-fifty if Jiho would kiss him back though he was decently sure about the outcome. It was uncoordinated and messy but so was everything they'd ever done. Messy was their brand so why change now._ _

__“Leg up.” Jiho broke from the kiss a moment to hook his arm under a knee. “Good boy.” Kyung nearly told him to fuck off but Jiho kissed him again as he sank back in._ _

__The change in angle meant Jiho was hitting every point in his body and despite cumming only a few minutes before Kyung's whole body shook. Making a mental note to get fucked more often Kyung clamped down around his partner dragging a low groan out of him._ _

__“Touch yourself.” Jiho straightened out breathing heavily, eyes unfocused. “Show me how you play with yourself for them.”_ _

__“So much you for you being a bottom.” Kyung joked taking himself in hand._ _

__“I don't need to be a top to top you.” Jiho grinned even as Kyung slapped his chest. “Now.” Jiho snapped his hips making Kyung moan. “Touch yourself.”_ _

__The pull on his dick mixed with Jiho fucking into his ass hard enough to push the air from his lungs had Kyung melting into a puddle. He was so close that when Jiho gripped his hair to kiss him Kyung came making a mess between them._ _

__“Fuck.” Kyung whimpered clutching onto Jiho's biceps arching his spine upwards. “In me. Fuck, god, please. I want it.”_ _

__“Okay baby.” Jiho's head fell forward, breath almost as erratic as his hips. “Shit.” The flood of warmth made both of them moan._ _

__“You should join me next time.” Kyung waited until Jiho pulled out before yanking him down to cuddle. “I'll split the tips.”_ _

__“Hmmm.” Jiho slid their legs together before kissing him senseless. “We'll see.”_ _

__Fin._ _

**Author's Note:**

> Say hi to us on Tumblr!  
> https://bang-channies.tumblr.com/
> 
> hey kids we got a twitter:  
> S - https://twitter.com/hardstansonly  
> K - https://twitter.com/BChannies


End file.
